


Flirtation

by RoadFar



Series: ST 系列 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Kirk, top!spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概括：男人找男人调情是不合逻辑的！<br/>警告：我人生中的第一篇PWP……对老版非常无知……看不下去就把里面的人名都替换掉或者干脆关掉页面吧！<br/>弃权声明：所有角色都属于原作者、导演、演员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtation

选择朋友并不像想象中的那么简单。这可不是说一句“嗨，让我们成为朋友吧！”就能成的事情，也不是说由互看不顺眼到不打不相识最后惺惺相惜并到此为止。每个人都是立体的，你不会知道你朋友的另一个面是什么，除非你有机会转过去看到那一面；能否接受——退一步讲是忍受——朋友的所有面，而且得足够长久，长久到……长久到你们做朋友的最后一天，或是永恒，这一整个过程才算得上是选择了一个朋友。你得经营这段关系，这可不像婚姻一样有法律的保护，无论结成或是分离都有公证以及文件协议证明；朋友关系更为强大但也更为脆弱，也许生离死别都不能毁灭这段关系，但可能一个小毛病就会让最好的朋友分道扬镳。  
Spock现在就在努力地评估他选择Kirk成为朋友这件事是否合理。  
Kirk正在……嗯，这个词该怎么说来着，调情。  
Spock知道他在星舰学院读书时的一些事情，比如考试作弊。他和他接触后一起阻止了Nero更大的破坏，接着一起乘上企业号开始探索宇宙，Spock觉得自己正逐渐了解Kirk的能力和想法，而和这样的人成为朋友应该是件不错的事情。  
现在他意识到那些时候他看到的都是工作中的Kirk，而那是绝对不够完整的——不该忽略休息时的他，而这可能更加会暴露出他的真实性格。  
就比如说现在，大家都在休息室惬意地喝着咖啡，Kirk端着杯子以绝对自然的举止随意地踱到了一个姑娘的面前。  
“哇哦，你的发质可真不错，我敢说你一定没有烫过。”他轻抿了一口咖啡——天知道他喝进去多少，因为他的视线就没有从姑娘的脸上挪开过。  
姑娘显然是很无奈地瞪视着他，不过这举动似乎并不会使他退缩，相反让他显得斗志昂扬了起来：“没错，舰长，我从来不烫头发。”  
Kirk忙不迭地举起了一只手：“哦，不不，休息的时候不要叫我舰长，叫我Jim就行了。”他露出不怀好意的微笑。  
“如果你执意如此……那么，James，请你让我静一会儿好吗？”  
Kirk耸了耸肩：“请随意，如果你嫌周围太吵了我可以找个只有我俩的地方。”  
姑娘正强压着愤怒尽力表现得有礼有节：“我想你理解错了。”  
“哦！”他掏了掏自己的耳朵，“可能是我没听清楚。你能离我近一点儿再说一遍吗？”他指了指自己的耳朵，身体已经挤到了姑娘的胸前。  
他在将语言运用得如此厚颜无耻这一方面真是到达了令人叹为观止的程度，Spock简直是难以置信地看着这一幕。他看着Kirk的手指跨过安全距离，以一种帮人掸灰的专注态度触到了姑娘的耳朵，将她的一缕黑色长发撩起轻轻别到她的耳后：“我猜你的舌头直接在我耳朵里搅动的效果应该会更好，Uhura。”  
评估结束。Spock无言地从门口冲到了Kirk的面前，无视Uhura的惊讶和Kirk的愣怔，挥起右拳狠狠地砸在他的眉骨上。  
整个休息室的人都被他的举动吓到了，惊呼声和抽气声此起彼伏。Uhura在几秒钟的震惊后回过神来打算拉开他们，但Spock没等Kirk站起来就捏住了他的衣领和裤腰，以惊人的力气将他提起摔在了桌子上。  
“嘿，嘿，等一下，我的鼻黏膜很——”Kirk的话还没说完，他的脸上就又挨了Spock一拳，抬起手来时他的口鼻处已经鲜血淋漓，他擦了擦鼻子举到自己的眼前看了一眼，“……脆弱。”  
“你活该消受这些。”Spock再次拎起Kirk的脖子将他举起，“你难道没有看到她不愿意和你说话？”  
“我可以换一种能让她愿意和我说话的方式。”Kirk徒劳地掰着Spock的手指，他掐得太紧了，Kirk的脖子肯定会肿起来，但他的嘴角却向上浮起，然后，他使出了全力踢向Spock的左腰。  
“噢！”Spock的身体失去平衡向边上倒去，休息室里的人已经都撤离到了距离他俩最远的角落，所以他砸到了一张空椅子上，顺便还抓着Kirk撞到了地面。撞击让他的手松开，Kirk终于有机会护住自己被粗暴对待的脖子，他抱住自己的喉咙蜷起身体疯狂地咳嗽了一阵，赶在Spock从椅子中脱身之前跳起来扑到了他的身上。  
Kirk抡起拳头朝着Spock的脸揍了过去，打到第二拳时Spock将他整个人推开，Kirk跌坐在地上，Spock按住他的肩膀将他压倒在地，他们两人以极为狼狈的姿势扭打在一起，Kirk的鼻血蹭在两人的身上。  
“快住手！”Uhura终于找到了下手的时机，她从Spock的背后架住他的双臂将他尽力扯离地上的Kirk，在Kirk发现压力消失而打算爬起来再打的时候成功地将Spock塞进了一张椅子并堵在了他身前，Kirk奋力眨了好几下眼睛才总算将视线聚焦在Uhura的身上。  
“Spock，你这胆小鬼，你就打算躲在你的小女朋友背后一辈子是么？”Kirk捂着自己被狠捶了好多下的肚子咧开嘴角大声叫嚣，Spock试图站起但被Uhura拼尽全力地按住了：“他还不是我正式的男朋友！别告诉我你们真的是在为我打架！”  
Kirk面露喜色：“我从来没有放弃过你！”  
“如果你是在打她的主意我劝你还是去多学几门外语吧！”Spock迅速地绕过Uhura的身侧冲到Kirk面前打算再次出拳，不过两人的拳头被Uhura一边一个给挡住了：“拜托，再打下去McCoy的镇定剂一定不会放过你们！”  
休息室的门外响起了警笛声。看来是哪个不明真相又害怕事态恶化的家伙打了小报告了——可是舰长此刻就在事发现场，那么……八成是医疗官过来了。Kirk懊恼地捂住了双眼，他流了鼻血，但他可不想再被老骨头的注射器折磨了。  
Kirk决定离开这儿，不算那些已经逃得差不多的目击证人，现场留下的能证明他参与打架的证据——都在Spock身上，那些他的鼻血。旁观的人可能没注意到他流血了，但Spock不能待在这儿，不然McCoy马上就会由Spock追到他身边，绕着他检查一遍又一遍，给他打上奇怪的针剂——哦不，这太可怕了，所以Kirk拉着Spock准备开溜。  
“放开我！”Spock大声抗议，他粗鲁地一挥手肘撞在Kirk的肋骨上，Kirk以为自己听到了骨头断掉的声音。  
“喔……”Kirk疼得弯下了腰，“Spock你这混蛋！你肯定打断了我的肋骨！”  
“那是你的心理作用！”Spock抽身打算离开，Kirk拉住了他的衣角：“别……别让我被老骨头抓到！”  
“我很乐于见到你受到惩罚。”  
“该死的，你的逻辑性到哪儿去了？你走了我就把你供出来，然后你他妈的就等着被禁足吧！以袭击舰长的罪名！”  
Uhura也拉住Spock：“如果你们都不打算留下来清理现场那就快走开！”  
Spock回头看着疼得龇牙咧嘴的Kirk，他相信他的肋骨没有断，但自己刚才下手的确不轻。留下任何一个被McCoy抓到都不会有什么好结果，而Kirk又打定了主意赖上Spock让他不得善终……终于Spock抬起Kirk的一条手臂架在自己肩膀上搂住他的腰，对自己再次戳到Kirk的伤处并激发了他的新一轮粗口完全不管不顾，三步并作两步夺门而出。  
Uhura担忧地目送二人逃离事发现场，然后努力赶在医疗官到达前尽量把桌椅归位。  
============================  
“右拐！那是我的房间。”Kirk丝丝地抽着气，双脚几乎只能在地面蹭过，Spock按他的指示走到了一扇门前，自动门无声地打开，在两人都跑进房间后静静地关上。  
Kirk大声呻吟着爬向了自己的床，他趴在床上像快死了一般喘着粗气，此时Spock正在他的床边让自己的头脑冷静。  
Spock知道人类是感情外放而又直接的生物，可有时他并不太能区分这些感情的强弱程度，所以他也不理解自己和Uhura之间的关系到底算是怎么的一个程度。Uhura说Spock还不是她正式的男朋友，嗯，那么正式的定义是怎样的？  
“很抱歉揍了你。”Spock感到一丝……窘迫。  
“嗯？”Kirk停下了他的大喘气，扭头看着Spock，但他的表情一如既往的平静，简单地说就是没什么可看的。  
Kirk把头别回去：“嗯，我知道，我看到了，我是说，那天我们传送到Nero那儿之前——我看到你俩难分难舍，这没什么啦，她喜欢更有智慧的。”  
“她觉得我很可怜。”  
“……什么？”  
“瓦肯星被毁了，我没能救出我的母亲，她觉得我很可怜。”Spock说。  
Kirk饶有兴趣地挪到了床边，做了一个安慰的表情：“哇哦……我真看不出你的感情波动。”  
“想听实话吗？”  
“那是什么？”  
“我很困惑。”  
“困惑于？”  
Spock的眼睛暗淡下来：“我不知道该怎么对待情绪的变化，肾上腺素之类只是化学反应而已，我能控制它们，但又时时为它们所累。”  
Kirk表情扭曲地下了结论：“你压抑太多，老兄。”  
“我不控制它们的结果就是把你痛揍一顿。”Spock站得离Kirk近了一点，抚上他的肋骨结果迎来成串的呻吟与咒骂声，“你觉得呢？”  
“狗屁……”Kirk疼得用头抵着床，“所以说你压抑太多！经常释放出来就不会有这种事！该死的，帮我拿点冰块过来……”  
“你的理论真是奇特。”Spock找到了冰箱取了些冰块出来，他用一块毛巾包住了冰块走到Kirk身边，“所以你在工作之外都会像今天这样？”  
“哪样？”Kirk忍着疼慢吞吞地把外套脱掉，领口擦过鼻子时他又开始流鼻血了，“和你打架？”  
Spock扶他坐起来后将冰块按在了他的腰肋处，这次Kirk做好了准备咬住了自己的嘴唇，但他还是疼得闭上了眼睛，歪倒在了Spock的肩膀上：“不是，是……说那些失礼的话。”Spock不太想直接把“调情”这个词说出口，他觉得还是得给Kirk留点尊严。  
“哪些话？”Kirk搭着Spock的肩费了好大劲才抬起头，他尽全力在眼前的一片金星中寻找他说过的话，Spock的尖耳朵就在他眼前数公分处——Kirk蓝色的眼睛危险地眯了起来，“是不是这个？”  
Kirk伸出舌头，轻轻探进Spock的耳朵里。  
Spock那一刻的反应绝对可以写进“瞬间制敌”的教材里：他迅速捂住了自己被侵犯的耳朵，丢掉手中的冰块并一把掐住Kirk的脖子将他重重按在了床上——这一切都发生在半秒钟内，Kirk甚至还来不及感觉出Spock耳廓内的温度是多少，就只能摸索着捶打Spock禁锢住他的手臂。  
片刻之后Spock终于意识到自己做了什么，他犹豫不决地收回了自己的手，默默地转身捡起洒了满地的冰块。  
Kirk觉得自己的脖子更肿了，这让他的喉咙里感觉好像卡了什么东西在里面，他费劲地咳嗽着，躺在床上扭动着身体：“你赢了，你快弄死我了。”  
Spock把重新包好的冰块压在Kirk身上一言不发，Kirk忍住咳嗽的冲动瞄了专注于他腰肋淤青的Spock一眼，然后语气中充满了促狭的意味：“Spock……你的脸绿了。”  
一块毛巾立刻盖在了Kirk的脸上，一阵胡搅蛮缠式的拖拽抹擦之后他终于重见光明，Spock正背转身去越走越远。  
“嘿！你打算弃被你残害的舰长于不顾吗？”Kirk的声调都变了，他说几个字就咳嗽一阵，大有不把肺咳出来不罢休的架势。  
“安静，我在找按摩膏。”Spock很快回来，拿着一条膏剂，“别捂着你的脖子了，坐起来。”  
Kirk很费劲地坐了起来，Spock挤出按摩膏在他脖子上涂开，划着圈揉动。按摩膏渐渐渗进皮肤带来火辣辣的触感，被按到的地方又疼得厉害，这些都让Kirk恨不得把头拧下来交到Spock的手里。他的头东倒西歪地躲避Spock的手，这让Spock没法使力，他干脆用一只手将Kirk的头按在自己肩膀上，然后帮他揉后颈处撞到的地方。  
“唔……”Kirk在Spock的肩膀上蹭来蹭去，他抵着Spock的尖耳朵痛不欲生地说，“下次放过我的脖子吧，它就快断了。”  
Spock的耳朵抽动了一下，似乎泛上了一些绿色，但他手里的动作并没有停下。Kirk对此颇有兴趣——他决定继续刚才被打断的尝试，偷偷抬起一只手揉捏Spock的耳垂，再次凑上去对着耳孔用气声说：“喂……”  
他的脸马上被用力夹住，从Spock的肩膀上被掰到了他的面前，年轻的瓦肯人浓密的眉毛几乎纠结在了一起，他墨色的双眼直接锁定Kirk的眼睛：“你能解释一下你在干什么吗？”  
“放松点，Spock，”Kirk笑得很得意，“这样有助于你释放压力。”  
“我问的是你在干什么。”Spock将重音咬在了“你”上，他的脸色更绿了，这应该不是心理作用。Kirk笑得极欢，他往前靠了一点，拖长了音说：“调——情。”  
他顶住Spock的耳根，缓缓舔上他的嘴唇，在他一脸错愕的时候压住了他的头。  
Kirk清楚地看到Spock的瞳孔瞬间大张又急速收缩；他正吮吸着他的嘴唇，那线条坚硬的嘴唇此刻正不知所措地紧抿着，和他僵直的身躯倒是配套。Kirk将Spock的嘴唇完全含住，他的舌头沿着对方的唇缝耐心地舔过，在他不由自主地微微张口时迅速咬住他的下唇，屏住呼吸一般深刻地吮吻，然后略侧过头，将舌头伸向更里面。他舔过Spock整齐的牙齿，然后被彻底地拉开，面前是Spock无法用语言形容的表情，还有泛着光泽的嘴唇。  
“这是……”Spock的语句支离破碎，“你……难以置信……这不合逻辑！”  
“哪个不合逻辑？”Kirk拽住Spock往后逃的头，“哪个不合逻辑？”  
“全部！”Spock几乎是咬牙切齿地吼了出来。  
“喔喔喔，你把自己也给否定了。”Kirk一只手勾住Spock的脖子，另一只手向下摸去，“你的下面也不合逻辑？”  
他没给Spock更多的时间解释或是发愣，因为他再次凑了上去闯进对方的口中，这次是更为蛮横的掠夺，Kirk的舌头找到了蛰伏着的Spock的舌头，充满侵略性地纠缠住对方，勾住对方往自己这边拉，全身的力气也不由自主地压在了Spock身上，直到将他压在自己的床上。  
片刻之后Kirk终于放开了Spock的嘴唇，现在他的嘴唇看起来肿胀不堪，Kirk摩挲着Spock的脸颊，一脸戏谑地说：“你的胡渣都立起来了。”  
Spock看起来有点难以接受当前的状况，他撑起上半身的同时一把捉住了在自己下半身不老实地打转的Kirk的手，声音变得前所未有的低沉沙哑：“你这么做很不明智。”  
“相信我，没有我对付不了的。”Kirk有些艰难地将自己的一条腿跨过Spock的身体让他无法逃离，挤压着两人的小腹并缓慢地磨蹭，“暴力可以缓解甚至释放压力，性——也能。”  
他再次靠上前去，这次瞄准的是Spock的脖子，他咬住他的衣领轻轻撕扯，拉开足够的缺口后凑了过去，张口包住脖子上柔软的皮肤，温润的舌头隔着皮肤在大动脉的表面刮过，细碎地来回啃噬。他的手想要摆脱Spock对他的钳制可惜似乎不得其法，于是Kirk干脆带着Spock的手探进了Spock衣服的下摆，无声的角力后他终于触到了对方光洁平坦的腰腹。  
Kirk手腕处的力道突然一松，Spock不再阻止他的手不安分地溜进自己的衣服，取而代之的是按在了Kirk的颈根处——强大的力量如同暴风雨中的巨浪从接触点向Kirk汹涌席卷而来，瞬间扫过他的全身，将他倾覆并夺走了他最后一丝力气。他闷哼一声停下了所有的动作倒在Spock身上几乎无法呼吸，Spock抱住他翻身将他压下：“我得对你负责。”  
“负责？哈？”Kirk气息紊乱，喘得就像一头老牛，他费了好大劲才吐出一句句子，“你这是，犯规。”  
Spock用膝盖压住Kirk的双腿直起身来，他取过膏剂，当着Kirk的面慢条斯理地挤了一大条在手上。  
“哈、哈……”Kirk被Spock的举动吓得倒抽一口气，他笑得很勉强但依然在努力地笑，“你、你该不会是想帮我口交吧？”  
“不，”Spock的发音字正腔圆，“你的按摩还没结束。”说完，因为沾满了按摩膏而变得冰凉的手指就压在了Kirk腰肋的淤青上。  
Kirk忍不住骂了一声“见鬼！”，然后他就咬着牙偏过头去打算当这一切都没发生。Spock并不在意Kirk的反应，他全神贯注于自己手指的动作——顺着肋骨的走向将按摩膏推开，指间勾回在肋骨间充满恶意地来回抚摩，有时他收起力气轻轻搔动就像气息拂过，在Kirk痛楚的边缘又微微使力下压，他用掌心揉搓按摩膏让它们彻底被肌肉吸收，随之而来的微热渐起，Spock的手指就像个纵火犯，将这些火热带到了Kirk的整个腰间。他的每一次触碰都像是为了让Kirk无法再假装什么都没有发生；而如果这真的是他的目的，那他确实达到了，因为Kirk的呼吸越来越急促，在他状似无意地刮过Kirk的乳头时，他终于再也没法管住自己的嘴了。  
“该死！”Kirk用力得差点咬到自己的舌头，“这不是按摩！”  
“Kirk，”Spock单手握住Kirk的下巴让他直视自己，“你该看看你自己，你全身都红了。”  
Kirk想甩开Spock，但他发现自己没法动弹，他用尽了所有力气只能弯曲自己的食指。他没法忽视自己胸口和腰间Spock绵绵不绝的抚摸和揉弄，那让他变硬发痛，他可以想象自己的裤子被撑起却又毫不留情地压制着他——无法掌控状况让他觉得糟透了。  
“我只能动嘴？”Kirk盯着Spock像是想把他盯出一个洞来，他努力控制自己不要呻吟出声，“你不觉得这——这有些不妥么？”  
Spock的手指潜进了Kirk的裤腰，大拇指在他的胯骨处流连，他俯下身体眉骨几乎都要抵在Kirk的额头上，双眼中映出了Kirk有些失控的脸：发根渗出的汗水打湿了他的金发，眼圈因为过分的忍耐而开始泛红，像只被丢上岸的鱼一般张着嘴大口喘气。Kirk吓得闭上了自己的眼睛。  
“我可以帮你。”Spock的声音贴着他的耳朵传来，Kirk的身体一颤，“再过几分钟你就能动了，在这之前，我可以帮你——你只管开口。”  
Kirk发自内心地希望刚才Spock对他的脖子使力的时候他能失去意识，这远远比现在要好得多。他根本就忘记了Spock有这种完全犯规的力量，更没想到他还能控制这种力量的强度，现在他只能选择，究竟是开口求Spock并从此在他面前再也抬不起头来，还是被自己的裤子卡死。  
“所、所以说，”Kirk咽了口口水，“你是说你会帮我口交？”  
Spock的手隔着Kirk的裤子用力压在他的胯间。  
“噢！”Kirk疼得能咬碎空气，他条件反射地扭动身体，惊异地发现他居然侧过身来。然后他才意识到Spock在他背后推了一把，但这总算让他舒服了不少，他努力蜷曲身体，那至少缓解了一部分他的痛苦。  
Spock的手顺势从Kirk的后背溜进了他的裤子，一节节探摸着脊椎并丝毫没有停止的意思，切入他的臀缝时Kirk难耐地叫了出来。Spock的手指修长手掌宽阔，他覆住Kirk的半边屁股慢慢揉捏，Kirk绝望地意识到在自己能动之前他都没可能甩开Spock。  
他能感觉到Spock的坚硬蹭着他的身侧，那好歹能让他好受点，至少这件事上并不是只有他一个人看起来快要发疯了。他尽力将涣散的意识集中于一只手上，在五个手指都能动的时候他紧紧抓住了Spock的外套——那让他大汗淋漓：“这不公平。”  
“哪里不公平？”Spock的嗓音完全变了，低音在Kirk的脑子里共鸣令他头晕目眩，他将气息喷在Kirk的脖子上，“看着我说。”  
Kirk转过头，他的嘴唇贴在Spock的嘴唇前，他的呢喃也直冲着Spock的嘴唇：“你，你什么都没脱。”  
Spock压低眉毛提起了一边的嘴角，他收回自己的双手抬起上半身脱下他的上衣，露出拥有优美肌肉线条的身体，然后趴回Kirk的身上：“如你所愿。”  
他捧住Kirk的脸用自己的嘴唇覆住他的嘴唇，根本不需要做任何努力Kirk的嘴唇就已张开，他的舌头有些迟疑地伸出来轻舔Spock，Spock马上吮住那条舌头，用自己的牙齿轻咬舌尖。Kirk甜腻的呻吟被他尽数吞入嘴中，然后意犹未尽地分开。  
“妈的……”Kirk软绵绵地发表自己的不满，“我有点力气了……”  
“那么下次我会更大力一些。”  
“你说……下次？”  
Kirk的问题Spock再没回答，因为他正轻吻他的颈动脉，双手开始脱Kirk的裤子。拉链拉开的时候Kirk闭紧眼睛吼了一声“感谢上帝”，他的勃起顶着他的内裤跳了出来，Kirk费了好大的劲才让自己敢睁开双眼。  
“你该养成一个好习惯。”Spock正在将Kirk的裤子从他的腿上脱下，他皱着眉头，Kirk困惑地望着他：“什么？”  
“上床前要先脱鞋。”Spock拉掉了Kirk的靴子，连同他的裤子一起丢下了床，然后是他自己的靴子，他自己的裤子。  
“哇哦……”Kirk盯着Spock的下身，坏心眼地笑了，“我还以为你全身的毛发都是一刀平的。”他的笑声最后变成了一声被硬生生咽下去的惨呼，因为Spock捏住了他的老二。  
“你要再多说一句我就让你再失去力量半小时。”Spock的一只手探到了Kirk的大腿根部并继续向下探去，“我要用到你这儿——”  
“什么？”Kirk使出全力拉住了Spock的手，“我得在下面？为什么？”  
“因为你是发出挑衅的那个。”  
“发出挑衅的在下面？这是他妈的什么鬼逻辑？”Kirk能感到自己的力量正逐渐回来，他加重了手中的力度想为自己争取点时间好从这团乱麻中理出个头绪。  
“发出挑战者必须接受被挑战者提出的决斗方式——这是你们种族的伦理，我觉得很公平。”  
“不是所有人都用这套——噢！”Spock的手指带着冰凉刺入了Kirk的身体，他根本没留意他是什么时候在手上又涂满了按摩膏，现在回想起来他甚至要怀疑Spock一开始拿按摩膏过来到底是作何居心了。  
Spock伸进第二根手指的时候Kirk觉得自己快流血了，因为他手指接触到的部位火烧火燎的，过了会儿他想那应该是按摩膏的效果，而且，说实话，Spock的动作真是轻柔得见鬼了，好像他面对的是一个姑娘。  
Kirk不喜欢这种感觉——他从未试过这样，从身体内部开始燃烧起来，火焰将他吞噬，他连挣扎求救的机会都没有。他的手搭在Spock的背上紧紧搂着他，Spock手指的操弄让他在床单上碾磨个不停，他伸开双腿，一条腿不由自主地勾住Spock的下半身，在他的腿上来回磨蹭，嘴里发出了他自己都没有意识到的破碎的叫声。  
Spock的第三根手指滑进Kirk的体内，他终于难以忍耐地摸向自己的下身，手指颤抖地抚弄自己的老二希望能让这一切早点结束。  
“放松点，Jim。”Spock的手指终于拔了出来，然后他把自己的阴茎顶在了Kirk身后的入口处，“我又不会伤害你。”  
“你刚刚才揍了我一顿……”Kirk的声音仿佛在水面飘荡的薄雾，他感到自己的一条腿被Spock的手臂勾住推高，接着有什么巨大的东西冲进他的身体——那让他手中的动作都停了下来，他无法控制声音地大喊，“该死的！”  
Kirk觉得自己在瓦肯星进行大气层极限跳伞时心都没有现在跳得这样快，他的心跳在他的胸口堵住他的喉咙，就快要从他的嘴里跳出来了。他的身体瞬间僵硬弯成弓形，这让Spock也发出了痛苦的呻吟：“呜！你……咬住我了！”  
“天杀的……我不知道你的老二这么大！”Kirk脑子里闪过一堆混乱的画面，“我的天，你没带套子！”  
Spock在他眼角印上一个浅浅的吻：“对不起，这是我的疏忽，别紧张，不会怀孕的……”说到这儿的时候Kirk的喉咙里发出了一声悲鸣，Spock顺着他的眼角吻到了他的嘴唇，“放松，Jim，放松，我保证下次不会疏忽了……”  
“哦该死，我不希望有下次……”Kirk只注意到了“怀孕”和“下次”这两个词，“但愿瓦肯人和地球人没有太大不同……”  
Spock抬起一只手按在了Kirk的脸上：“我保证没什么不同，我就是证据，”他的声音开始像空气一般缠绕在了Kirk的身体周围，“放松些。”  
Kirk的脑海中瞬间闯入了无数声音与画面，那全都带着一种满足到快要爆炸的情绪，从他的大脑游走到他的每一根神经末梢，让他全身都仿佛沐浴在温暖舒适的光华之下。他渐渐看清那是微笑的Spock，他的尖耳朵有着无限的诱惑力，于是Kirk摸索着将手伸到他的脑后拉拢，含住了他的耳垂。  
Spock的身体微微颤抖，因为Kirk总算放松下来，他终于能将自己的阴茎完全插进Kirk的身体里，顶到尽头的时候Kirk在他耳边吐出了满载痛苦与快感的喘息，他的甬道跟着收缩，这压力让Spock更为兴奋。他缓缓拔出又慢慢送入，满意地听到Kirk唇边溢出的呻吟，于是他低下头啃上了Kirk的脖子。  
Kirk就快捏不住自己的老二了，他的一条腿被举得老高，另一条腿等自己发现的时候早已死死缠住了Spock的膝盖弯不放，Spock巨大而且似乎还在胀大的阴茎从他的身体后面仿佛要消磨人所有耐性一般缓慢地进出，从内部摩擦他让他无法消解自己的火热。他只有一只手能对付自己的老二——另一只手攀附在Spock的背上，不然他觉得自己会掉下去，而他的脑子里还掺合着他自己的痛苦与愉悦以及Spock塞进来的他的快感——他用快要哭出来的腔调对Spock说：“我的腿要抽筋了！”  
Spock停了下来，那让Kirk感觉更加头昏脑胀，他一边催促着“别停”一边止不住地将自己的腰向前送，然而下一瞬间他整个人都被Spock抱了起来，Spock靠墙坐着，他双腿张开跨坐在他的身上，因为重力的关系他将Spock的阴茎含得更深了，这简直要了他的命。  
“这样就不会抽筋了。”Spock在他耳边喃喃地说道，双手托在他的屁股下面将他小心地举起，然后放下。每一次放下后顶到的位置让Kirk全身都没了力气，他只能把头搁在Spock的肩头，再无心情掩饰自己发出的任何声音。他一只手撑在Spock的腰间另一只手徒劳地握着自己的老二，过了一会儿Spock腾出一只手按在那顶端，指尖刮到凹陷处让Kirk浑身仿佛电流窜过。“操！”他大声叫道，然后感到自己的意识里一片空白，下一瞬间他和Spock的小腹就喷满了白色液体。  
Kirk全身瘫软，Spock将他重新放倒在床上，压着他的嘴唇将他的剧烈喘息全数吸入自己的嘴里，取而代之的是把自己一遍又一遍喃喃自语的“Jim”送进了Kirk的呼吸中，下身还在继续进出那个紧得让人发疯的身体——Kirk在高潮的余韵里阵阵收缩，最终Spock咬着Kirk的嘴角到达了高潮，在Kirk身体深处射出所有的时候Kirk的手几乎扣进了他的背脊。  
Spock将全身重量都压在了Kirk身上，他喘了一会儿才把自己从Kirk的身体里退了出来，挪开了自己的部分重量，从侧面小心避开Kirk受伤的腰肋抱住了他：“你说得对……这真的有效。”  
“……什么……”Kirk的神智尚未恢复，他蓝色的眼睛失去焦距地望着Spock，但难以确定他到底看见了什么。  
Spock抱住他的头给了他一个甜蜜绵长的吻：“性爱能释放压力——你说得对。”  
Kirk微弱地摇了摇头，他发出了一声无意义的呜咽，然后双眼合上，毫无戒备地睡着了。  
Spock拉过床单：“那就等你醒了再去洗澡吧。”  
他也很快陷入了梦乡。  
============================  
Kirk舰长这几天看上去很奇怪，说不出的奇怪。也许是走路的姿势，或者是皱眉的时机，还有看到Spock副舰长时微妙而又古怪的表情。Chekov眨巴着一双大眼睛观察了一会儿，其实，Spock副舰长看起来也有点怪，但他的怪处就更难说明了。  
当McCoy拿着手持式医疗仪出现在Kirk身边的时候他惊慌失措地跳了起来：“我只是流鼻血！不要拿那个照我！”  
“不会照出什么奇怪的事情的，”McCoy耐心地安慰他，“我只是想知道引起你流鼻血的原因。很快，不用害怕。”  
“不不，我不想知道！你也最好别知道！”Kirk毫无形象地开始逃跑——在指挥室绕着所有的人逃跑。  
McCoy锲而不舍地跟着跑：“你这样很可疑你知道么！给我站住！”  
他追上了Kirk——这在平时实在有点不可能，不过他也只追上了一瞬间，手持式医疗仪只来得及在他的后腰停留了一会儿，而那仪器马上忠实地响起了报告声。  
“Kirk，你得停下来听我说这个！”McCoy将注意力转移到了医疗仪的屏幕上，脚步不由得放慢，“你的腰臀——”  
“停止！”Kirk扑了过来抢过手持式医疗仪将它摔在地上彻底砸碎，然后捡起所有的碎片一阵风一般地离开了，“三天后见！Chekov你是代理！”  
McCoy露出了耐人寻味的表情。  
哎，谁知道舰长和医疗官之间到底有什么秘密呢？Chekov耸耸肩，打开了全舰广播，用他的俄国口音向全舰发送通知：“我们即将前往的坐标是……”


End file.
